The invention relates to compounds of formula I ##STR2## in which: X is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --NR(9)--, --CR(9)R(23)-- or --CO--;
R(9) is hydrogen or --(C.sub.n H.sub.2n)--R(10); PA2 or PA2 R(9) together with R(1) is a bond; PA2 R(23) is hydrogen, alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, OH, O-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, COOH, COO-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms or --CO--R(24); PA2 independently of one another are hydrogen, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms or phenyl, PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 carbon atoms; PA2 R(12) is hydrogen or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA2 a is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10; PA2 m is zero or 1; PA2 R(13) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA2 or PA2 R(12) and R(13) PA2 r is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 or 20; PA2 R(14) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA2 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.r H.sub.2r can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --CO--NR(11)--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA2 together are --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.CR(18)--, --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.N--, --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--N.dbd.CR(18)--, --CR(15).dbd.N--CR(17).dbd.N--, --CR(15).dbd.N--N.dbd.CR(18)--, --N.dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.N-- or --S--CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--; PA2 R(15), R(16), R(17) and R(18) PA2 R(19) and R(20) independently of one another are hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms; PA2 R(21) is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, phenyl or --C.sub.u H.sub.2u --NR(19)R(20); PA2 R(22) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, --COOR(21), thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 or phenyl, PA2 s is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; PA2 Z is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --NR(11)--, --SO.sub.2 --O--, --O--, --NR(11)-- or --CO--NR(11)--; PA2 R(9) is hydrogen or --(C.sub.n H.sub.2n)--R(10); PA2 or PA2 R(9) together with R(1) is a bond; PA2 R(23) is hydrogen, alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, OH, O-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, COOH, COO-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms or --CO--R(24); PA2 R(24) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA2 independently of one another are hydrogen, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms or phenyl, PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 carbon atoms; PA2 R(12) is hydrogen or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA2 a is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10; PA2 m is zero or 1; PA2 R(13) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA2 or PA2 R(12) and R(13) PA2 r is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 or 20; PA2 R(14) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA2 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.r H.sub.2r can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --CO--NR(11)--, SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA2 together are --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.CR(18)-- or --S--CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--; PA2 R(15), R(16), R(17) and R(18) PA2 R(19) and R(20) PA2 R(21) is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, phenyl or --C.sub.u H.sub.2u --NR(19)R(20); PA2 R(22) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, --COOR(21), thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 or phenyl, PA2 s is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; PA2 Z is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO--, SO.sub.2 --NR(11)--, --SO.sub.2 --O--, --O--, --NR(11)-- or --CO--NR(11)--; PA2 R(9) is hydrogen or --(C.sub.n H.sub.2n)--R(10); PA2 or PA2 R(9) together with R(1) is a bond; PA2 R(23) is hydrogen, alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, OH, O-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, COOH, COO-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms or --CO--R(24); PA2 R(24) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA2 independently of one another are hydrogen, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms or phenyl, PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 carbon atoms; PA2 R(12) is hydrogen or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA2 a is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10; PA2 m is zero or 1; PA2 R(13) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA2 or PA2 R(12) and R(13) PA2 r is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10; PA2 R(14) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA2 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.r H.sub.2r can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --CO--NR(11)--, --(SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2)-- or --NR(11)--; PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA2 together are --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.CR(18)--; PA2 R(15), R(16), R(17) and R(18) PA2 R(19) and R(20) PA2 R(21) is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, phenyl or --C.sub.u H.sub.2u --NR(19)R(20); PA2 R(22) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, --COOR(21), thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 or phenyl, PA2 s is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; PA2 Z is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --NR(11)--, --SO.sub.2 --O--, --O--, --NR(11)-- or --CO--NR(11)--; PA2 R(9) is hydrogen or --(C.sub.n H.sub.2n)--R(10); PA2 R(23) is hydrogen, alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, OH, O-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, COOH, COO-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms or --CO--R(24); PA2 independently of one another are hydrogen, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms or phenyl, PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 carbon atoms; PA2 R(12) is hydrogen or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA2 a is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10; PA2 m is zero or 1; PA2 R(13) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA2 or PA2 R(12) and R(13) PA2 r is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 or 20; PA2 R(14) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA2 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.r H.sub.2r can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --CO--NR(11)--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA2 together are --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.CR(18)--; PA2 R(15), R(16), R(17) and R(18) PA2 R(19) and R(20) PA2 R(21) is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, phenyl or --C.sub.u H.sub.2u --NR(19)R(20); PA2 R(22) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, --COOR(21), thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 or phenyl, PA2 s is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; PA2 Z is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --NR(11)--, --SO.sub.2 --O--, --O--, --NR(11)-- or --CO--NR(11)--; PA2 R(9) is hydrogen or --(C.sub.n H.sub.2n)--R(10); PA2 R(23) is hydrogen, alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, OH, O-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms, COOH, COO-alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms or --CO--R(24); PA2 independently of one another are hydrogen, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, alkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms; PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA2 R(12) is hydrogen or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA2 a is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; PA2 m is zero; PA2 R(13) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA2 or PA2 R(12) and R(13) PA2 r is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10; PA2 R(14) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA2 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group CH.sub.r H.sub.2r can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --CO--NR(11)--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA2 together are an alkylene chain having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA2 together are --CR(15).dbd.CR(16)--CR(17).dbd.CR(18)--; PA2 R(15) and R(18) PA2 R(16) and R(17) PA2 R(19) and R(20) PA2 R(21) is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, phenyl or --C.sub.u H.sub.2u --NR(19)R(20); PA2 R(22) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, --COOR(21), thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 or phenyl, PA2 s is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; PA2 Z is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --NR(11)--, --SO.sub.2 --O--, --O--, --NR(11)-- or --CO--NR(11)--; PA2 in which R(4), with the exception of hydrogen, and L, have the meaning indicated above;
n is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8; PA3 R(10) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 -group of the group C.sub.n H.sub.2n can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA3 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 or PA3 R(10) is pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 R(24) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 together are an alkylene group having 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA4 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene group can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA4 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene chain can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CN, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, N.sub.3, NO.sub.2, --CONR(19)R(20), --COOR(21), R(22)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --Z-- or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 u is 2 or 3; PA4 where the phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 n is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8; PA3 R(10) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.n H.sub.2n can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA3 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 or PA3 R(10) is pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 together are an alkylene group having 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA4 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene group can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA4 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene chain can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CN, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, N.sub.3, NO.sub.2, --CONR(19)R(20), --COOR(21), R(22)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --Z-- or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms; PA3 u is 2 or 3; PA4 where the phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 n is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8; PA3 R(10) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.n H.sub.2n can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA3 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 or PA3 R(10) is pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 together are an alkylene group having 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA4 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene group can be replaced by --O--, --(SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2)--, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA4 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene chain can be replaced by --O--, --(SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2)--, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CN, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, N.sub.3, NO.sub.2, --CONR(19)R(20), --COOR(21), R(22)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --Z-- or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms; PA3 u is 2 or 3; PA4 where the phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 n is zero, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8; PA3 R(10) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.n H.sub.2n can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, CO--O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA3 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 or PA3 R(10) is pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 together are an alkylene group having 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA4 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene group can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA4 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene chain can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CN, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, N.sub.3, NO.sub.2, --CONR(19)R(20), --COOR(21), R(22)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --Z-- or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms; PA3 u is 2 or 3; PA4 where the phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 n is zero, 1, 2, 3 or 4; PA3 R(10) is hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, piperidyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, N-morpholino, N-methylpiperazino, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5 or C.sub.3 F.sub.7 ; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the group C.sub.n H.sub.2n, can be replaced by --O--, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, --CO--, --CO--O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 -- or --NR(11)--; PA3 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 or PA3 R(10) is pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl and methylsulfonylamino; PA3 together are an alkylene group having 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, PA4 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene group can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA4 R(11) is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA3 where a CH.sub.2 group of the alkylene chain can be replaced by --O--, --SO.sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --CO-- or --NR(11)--; PA3 are hydrogen; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 or 8 carbon atoms, CN, CF.sub.3, C.sub.2 F.sub.5, C.sub.3 F.sub.7, N.sub.3, NO.sub.2, --CONR(19)R(20), --COOR(21), R(22)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --Z-- or phenyl, PA4 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl and methylsulfonyl; PA3 independently of one another are hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms; PA3 u is 2 or 3; PA4 where the phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl; PA3 each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3, methyl, methoxy, sulfamoyl or methylsulfonyl;
R(1) and R(2) PA1 or PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 R(3) is R(12)--C.sub.a H.sub.2a NR(13).sub.m --; PA1 R(4) is R(14)--C.sub.r H.sub.2r ; PA1 or PA1 R(3) and R(4) PA1 R(5) and R(6) PA1 R(7) is hydrogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, acyloxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, Cl, Br, F, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R(8) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA1 or physiologically tolerable salts thereof. PA1 X is --S(O).sub.zero, 1 or 2 --, --NR(9)-- or --CR(9)R(23)--; PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 or PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 R(3) is R(12)--C.sub.a H.sub.2a (NR(13)).sub.m --; PA1 R(4) is R(14)--C.sub.r H.sub.2r ; PA1 or PA1 R(3) and R(4) PA1 R(5) and R(6) PA1 R(7) is hydrogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, acyloxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, Cl, Br, F, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R(8) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms. PA1 or physiologically tolerable salts thereof. PA1 X is --NR(9)-- or --CR(9)R(23)--; PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 or PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 R(3) is R(12)--C.sub.a H.sub.2a (NR(13)).sub.m --; PA1 R(4) is R(14)--CH.sub.r H.sub.2r ; PA1 or PA1 R(3) and R(4) PA1 R(5) and R(6) PA1 R(7) is hydrogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, acyloxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, Cl, Br, F, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R(8) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA1 or physiologically tolerable salts thereof. PA1 X is --NR(9)-- or --CR(9)R(23)--; PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 or PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 R(3) is R(12)--C.sub.a H.sub.2a (NR(13)).sub.m --; PA1 R(4) is R(14)--C.sub.r H.sub.2r ; PA1 or PA1 R(3) and R(4) PA1 R(5) and R(6) PA1 R(7) is hydrogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, acyloxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, Cl, Br, F, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R(8) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA1 and their physiologically tolerable salts. PA1 X is --NR(9)-- or --CR(9)R(23)--; PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 or PA1 R(1) and R(2) PA1 R(3) is R(12)--C.sub.a H.sub.2a (NR(13)).sub.m --; PA1 R(4) is R(14)--C.sub.r H.sub.2r ; PA1 or PA1 R(3) and R(4) PA1 R(5) and R(6) PA1 R(7) is hydrogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, acyloxy having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, Cl, Br, F, alkyl having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R(8) is hydrogen or alkyl having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms; PA1 or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. PA1 a) reacting a compound of formula II ##STR3## in which R(1), R(2), R(5), R(6), R(7), R(8) and X have the meaning indicated above and L is a customary nucleofugic leaving group, in particular F, Cl, Br, I, MeSO.sub.2 --O--, a p-toluenesulfonyloxy radical, or R(7) and L together are an epoxide ring, in a manner known per se with a sulfonamide or its salt of formula III ##STR4## in which R(3) and R(4) have the meaning indicated above and M is hydrogen or preferably a metal atom, particularly preferably lithium, sodium or potassium; PA1 or by PA1 b) reacting a compound of formula IV ##STR5## in which R(1), R(2), R(4), R(5), R(6), R(7), R(8) and X have the meaning indicated above, with a sulfonic acid derivative of the formula V ##STR6## in which R(3) has the meaning indicated above and W is leaving group, such as fluorine, bromine, 1-imidazolyl, but in particular chlorine; PA1 or by PA1 c) reacting a compound of formula VI ##STR7## in which R(1), R(2), R(3), R(5), R(6), R(7), R(8), X and M have the meaning indicated above, in a manner known per se in the sense of an alkylation reaction, with an alkylating agent of formula VII EQU R(4)--L VII PA1 or by PA1 d) in a compound of formula I ##STR8## in which R(1) to R(4), R(7), R(8) and X have the meaning indicated above, carrying out an electrophilic substitution reaction in at least one of the positions R(15), R(16), R(17), R(18) of the ring systems R(5)-R(6) if this position is hydrogen and the remaining substituents R(5) to R(8) have the meaning indicated. PA1 1. aromatic nitration to introduce one or more nitro groups, and their subsequent reduction to NH.sub.2 --, PA1 2. aromatic halogenation, in particular to introduce chlorine, bromine or iodine, PA1 3. chlorosulfonation to introduce a chlorosulfonyl group by the action of chlorosulfonic acid, PA1 4. the Friedel-Crafts acylation reaction to introduce an acyl radical R(16)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --CO-- or a sulfonyl radical R(16)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --SO.sub.2 -- by the action of the corresponding acid chlorides R(16)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --CO--Cl or R(16)--C.sub.s H.sub.2s --SO.sub.2 --Cl in the presence of a Lewis acid as a Friedel-Crafts catalyst, preferably of anhydrous aluminum chloride.
Preferred compounds of formula I are those in which:
Particularly preferred compounds of formula 1 are those in which:
When R(9) together with R(1) is a bond, this results in a second double bond in the six membered ring.
Very particularly preferred compounds of formula I are those in which:
Very especially preferred compounds of formula I are those in which:
If the compounds I contain an acidic or basic group or a basic heterocycle, the invention also relates to the corresponding pharmacologically and toxicologically tolerable salts. Thus the compounds of formula I which carry one or more --COOH groups can be used, for example, as alkali metal salts, preferably as sodium or potassium salts. Compounds of formula I which carry a basic, protonatable group or a basic heterocyclic radical can also be used in the form of their organic or inorganic, pharmacologically and toxicologically tolerable acid addition salts, for example, as hydrochlorides, methanesulfonates, acetates, lactates, maleates, fumarates, malates, gluconates etc. If the compounds of formula I contain an acidic and basic group in the same molecule, beside the salt forms outlined, the invention also includes internal salts, so-called betaines.
If the substituents of compounds of formula I contain groups having different stereochemical possibilities, the invention also includes the individual possible stereoisomers, so that in the case of optical isomerism the individual pure enantiomers and also any desired substance mixtures of these optical isomers are part of the invention.
Alkyl and alkylene radicals can be straight-chain or branched.
The compounds of formula I can be prepared by different chemical processes, which are likewise part of the invention.
Thus a compound of the formula I is obtained by
Procedures a through d are first generally described and then utilized in the following examples.
Procedure a) describes the reaction of a sulfonamide or of one of its salts of formula III with a reactive heterocycle of formula II. Since the reaction of a sulfonamide III takes place from the salt form, when using a free sulfonamide (formula III, M=H) a sulfonamide salt (formula III, M=cation) which is distinguished by higher nucleophilicity and thus by higher reactivity must be generated by the action of a base. If free sulfonamide (M=H) is employed, the deprotonation of the sulfonamide to the salt in situ takes place preferably using those bases which themselves are not alkylated or are only slightly alkylated, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, a sterically strongly hindered amine, e.g. dicyclohexylamine, N,N,N-dicyclohexylethylamine or other strong nitrogen bases having low nucleophilicity, for example DBU, N,N',N'"-triisopropylguanidine etc. However, other customarily used bases can also be employed for the reaction, such as potassium tert-butoxide, sodium methoxide, alkali metal hydrogen carbonates, alkali metal hydroxides, such as, for example, LiOH, NaOH or KOH, or alkali metal hydroxides, for example Ca(OH).sub.2.
The reaction is in this case preferably carried out in polar organic solvents such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetramethylurea, hexamethylphosphoramide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane, toluene, a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or methylene chloride etc. In principle, however, the reaction can also be carried out in polar protic solvents, such as water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, ethylene glycol or its oligomers and their corresponding hemiethers and ethers. The reaction is carried out in a preferred temperature range from -10 to 140.degree. C., particularly preferably from 20 to 100.degree. C. Favorably, procedure a) can also be carried out under the conditions of a two-phase catalysis.
The compounds of formula II are obtained by methods known from the literature, for example from the corresponding unsaturated compound shown in formula X: ##STR9## by reaction of an inorganic or organic peroxide, such as, for example, H.sub.2 O.sub.2, MCPBA, or peracetic acid. The addition of halogen is also possible by the reaction of X with NCS, NBS, chlorine or bromine in aqueous solvents. Advantageously, the reaction is carried out in a solvent which is sufficiently inert to these halogenating or oxidizing reagents, such as, for example, in DMSO or halogenated hydrocarbons such as, for example, chloroform, or methylene chloride.
Procedure b) describes the reaction, which is known per se and frequently used, of a reactive sulfonyl compound of the formula V, in particular of a chlorosulfonyl compound (W=Cl), with an amino derivative of formula IV to give the corresponding sulfonamide derivative of formula I. The reaction can in principle be carried out without solvent, but reactions of this type are in most cases carried out using a solvent.
The reaction preferably takes place using a polar solvent, preferably in the presence of a base which can itself advantageously be used as a solvent, e.g. when using triethylamine, in particular pyridine and its homologs. Solvents also used are, for example, water, aliphatic alcohols, e.g. methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, sec-butanol, ethylene glycol and its monomeric and oligomeric monoalkyl and dialkyl ethers, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dialkylated amides such as DMF, DMA, and also TMU and HMPT. The reaction is in this case carried out at a temperature from 0 to 160.degree. C., preferably from 20 to 100.degree. C.
The amino derivatives of formula IV are obtained in a manner known per se from the literature, preferably by reaction of the reactive compounds of formula II where R(1), R(2), R(5), R(6) and L have the meaning indicated, either with ammonia or an amine of the formula XI EQU R(4)--NH.sub.2 XI
where R(4) has the meaning indicated.
Procedure c) represents the alkylation reaction, which is known per se, of a sulfonamide or of one of its salts VI with an alkylating agent of formula VII. Corresponding to the reaction analogy with procedure a), the reaction conditions already described in detail under procedure a) apply for procedure c).
The preparation of the sulfonamide derivatives VI and their precursors has already been described in procedure b). The preparation of the alkylating agents VII is carried out according to analogous literature procedures or as described under procedure a), preferably from the corresponding hydroxy compounds (formula VII where L equals --OH).
Procedure d) describes the further chemical conversion of compounds of formula I according to the invention into other compounds of formula I by electrophilic substitution reactions in one or in more of the positions designated by R(5) to R(8), which are each hydrogen.
Preferred Substitution Reactions are:
The compounds of formula I are related to the class of 4-acylaminochroman derivatives worked on intensively in pharmaceutical chemistry in the last decade, in particular of 2,2-dialkyl-4-acylamino-3-chromanols. The most prominent representative of 4-acylaminochromans of this type is cromakalim (formula XII): ##STR10## and numerous secondary products deriving from this product (e.g. Edwards and Weston, TIPS 11, 417-422 (1990), "Structure Activity Relationships of K.sup.+ Channel Openers").
Cromakalim and other related 4-acylaminochroman derivatives are compounds having a relaxant action on smooth muscular organs, so that they are used for lowering raised blood pressure as a result of vascular muscle relaxation and in the treatment of asthma as a result of relaxation of the smooth musculature of the airways. It is common to all these preparations that they act at the cellular level, for example, of smooth muscle cells and lead there to an opening of certain ATP-sensitive K.sup.+ channels. The increase in negative charge in the cell ("hyperpolarization") induced by the efflux of K.sup.+ ions counteracts, via secondary mechanisms, the increase in intracellular Ca.sup.2+ and thus cell activation, e.g. muscle contraction.
In contrast to these 4-acylaminochroman derivatives, which as mentioned have been identified as openers of the ATP-sensitive K.sup.+ channel, the compounds of formula I according to the invention with a 4-sulfonylamino structure surprisingly show a strong and specific blocking (closing) action on a K.sup.+ channel which is opened by cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) and differs fundamentally from the K.sup.+ (ATP) channel mentioned. More recent investigations on the contrary show that this K.sup.+ (cAMP) channel identified in the large intestine is with high probability identical to the I.sub.Ks channel identified in the cardiac muscle. As a result of this blocking of the K.sup.+ (cAMP) channel (=I.sub.Ks channel), the compounds display pharmacological actions of high therapeutic utility in the living body.
Thus the compounds are distinguished as a novel active compound class of potent inhibitors of stimulated gastric acid secretion. The compounds of formula I are thus useful medicaments for the treatment of ulcers of the stomach and of the intestinal region, for example of the duodenum. As a result of their strong gastric secretion-inhibiting action, they are likewise suitable as excellent therapeutics for the treatment of reflux esophagitis.
The compounds of the invention are furthermore distinguished by antidiarrheal action and are therefore suitable as pharmaceuticals for the treatment of diarrheal disorders.
The compounds of formula I can furthermore be used as pharmaceuticals for the treatment and prevention of all types of arrhythmias including ventricular and supraventricular arrhythmias. They can be used, in particular, for the control of reentry arrhythmias, atrial fibrillation and for the prevention of sudden heart death as a result of ventricular fibrillation.
Publications now exist in which a correlation between I.sub.sK channel-inhibitory action and the suppression of life-threatening cardiac arrhythmias is described, such as are elicited, for example, by .beta.-adrenergic hyperstimulation (e.g. T. J. Colatsky, C. H. Follmer and C. F. Starmer: "Channel Specificity in Antiarrhythmic Drug Action: Mechanism of Potassium Channel Block and its Role in Suppressing and Aggravating Cardiac Arrhythmias", Circulation (1990) 82: 2235-2242; A. E. Busch, K. Malloy, W. J. Groh, M. D. Vamum, J. P. Adelman and J. Maylie; "The Novel Class III Antiarrhythmics NE-10064 and NE-10133 Inhibit I.sub.sK Channels in Xenopus Oocytes and I.sub.Ks in Guinea Pig Cardiac Myocytes", Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. (1994) 202: 265-270).
2-Carboxy-4-amidotetrahydroquinolones are the subject of a publication (P. D. Leeson et al., J. Med. Chem. 35 (1992) 1954-1568, and European Offeniegungsschrift 386 839). The compounds described are both structurally different and not comparable in their pharmacological properties and thus have another therapeutic application area.
Pharmaceuticals which contain a compound of formula I according to the invention can be administered orally, parenterally, intravenously, rectally or by inhalation, the preferred route of administration being dependent on the respective course of the disorder. The inventive compounds of formula I can in this case be used on their own or together with pharmaceutical auxiliaries, namely both in veterinary and in human medicine.
The person skilled in the art is familiar on the basis of his expert knowledge with the auxiliaries which are suitable for the desired pharmaceutical formulation. Beside solvents, gel-forming agents, suppository bases, tablet auxiliaries and other active compound carriers, it is possible to use, for example, antioxidants, dispersants, emulsifiers, antifoams, flavor corrigents, preservatives, solubilizers or colorants.
For an oral use form, the active compounds are mixed with the additives suitable therefor, such as excipients, stabilizers or inert diluents and brought by means of the customary methods into the suitable administration forms, such as tablets, coated tablets, hard capsules, aqueous, alcoholic or oily solutions. Inert carriers which can be used are, for example, gum arabic, magnesia, magnesium carbonate, potassium phosphate, lactose, glucose or starch, in particular corn starch. In this case the preparation can be carried out both as dry and as moist granules. Suitable oily excipients or solvents are, for example, vegetable or animal oils, such as sunflower oil or cod liver oil.
For subcutaneous or intravenous administration, the active compounds, if desired with the substances customary therefor, such as solubilizers, emulsifiers or further auxiliaries, are brought into solution, suspension or emulsion. Possible solvents are, for example: water, physiological saline solution or alcohols, e.g. ethanol, propanol, glycerol, and in addition also sugar solutions such as glucose or mannitol solutions, or alternatively a mixture of the various solvents mentioned.
Suitable pharmaceutical formulations for administration in the form of aerosols or sprays are, for example, solutions, suspensions or emulsions of the active compound of formula I in a pharmaceutically acceptable solvent, such as, in particular, ethanol or water, or a mixture of such solvents. If required, the formulation can also additionally contain other pharmaceutical auxiliaries such as surfactants, emulsifiers and stabilizers as well as a propellant. Such a preparation contains the active compound customarily in a concentration from 0.1 to 10% by weight, in particular from approximately 0.3 to 3% by weight.
The dosage of the active compound of formula I to be administered and the frequency of administration depend on the potency and duration of action of the compounds used; but also on the nature and severity of the illness to be treated and on the sex, age, weight and individual responsiveness of the mammal to be treated.
On average, the daily dose of a compound of formula I in a patient weighing approximately 75 kg is at least 0.001 mg, preferably 0.1 mg, in particular at least 10 g to at most 100 g, preferably at most 1 g per kg.
______________________________________ Explanation of the abbreviations used in the text ______________________________________ DMA Dimethylacetamide HMPT Hexamethylphosphoramide TMU Tetramethylurea hr Hour(s) M Mole MCPBA m-Chloroperbenzoic acid mmol Millimole min Minutes TEA Triethylamine THF Tetrahydrofuran NBS N-Bromosuccinimide NCS N-Chlorosuccinimide EA Ethyl acetate ______________________________________